


Dive

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long way down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #16 for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)**azewewish** who wanted Natasha/Bruce and 'fear is for mortals'...this is what she gets.

He stands at the edge and looks down. A warm hand comes to rest on his back, and he turns. Looks at her. And she smiles.

Always angry, she says to him, still smiling, and shakes her head. Maybe it's time to stop being angry.

 _I'm not sure I know how_ , he wants to tell her, but he swallows the words. They reveal too much, show him for who -- and what -- he is.

Mortal. Frail. Weak. Nothing without the monster raging inside his body. Nothing without _him_.

She watches him like she knows exactly what he's thinking. Perhaps she does, because she seems to have that knack. A way of looking into someone's soul.

What're you waiting for, she asks, giving him a gentle nudge, but he holds his ground.

The right moment, he tells her, but he doesn't really know the answer. It's so far down, the water raging right up against the base of the cliff, and he's never done this before.

She stands there beside him for a long moment, also looking down, as the sun beats down on them. He tries not to look at her, tries not to see the miles of pale skin, lush curves wrapped in a tiny bikini, hair a fiery halo around her head. He tries, but he sees anyway.

Her lips curving into a smile indicate that she knows, but she doesn't call him on it.

Instead, she just looks at him again, those eyes piercing, reaching deep inside of him. What are you _really_ waiting for.

Before he can answer, she jumps. Her body is a graceful arch as she dives, suspended in the air for the longest time. Mere seconds. Then she cleaves the water with a small splash.

His heart stays in his throat until she surfaces. Her hair is an arch of red as she flings her head back, and he can hear her laughter.

It teases him, invites, offering nothing and promising everything.

Eternity.

Maybe.

With a deep breath, he takes a leap of faith. Trusts. And his body curves out, arcs down, straightens out as the water rushes up to meet him.

  


  



End file.
